


Adventure

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: The Adventures of Barry, Eddie, Len and Oliver [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Oliver in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Trust, this will get better but it's like Midnight RN

Len and Oliver watched softly as Eddie and Barry laid in bed, both men curled against each other and wrapped in each other’s arms, both men knocked out from the previous night’s activities. Oliver wrapped his arm around Len’s waist and led him out the room, shutting the door softly behind them. They began to walk towards the kitchen. The two sleeping beauties would be hungry when they woke.

“Do you think we worked them a little hard?” Oliver asked, unwrapping from Len to open the refrigerator. Len propped up against the island, watching Oliver who was actually, unlike Len fully naked.

“I don’t think we did. They seemed to enjoy each moment.” Len commented, moving and pushing Oliver against the door, causing him to drop the eggs that he was holding. “But maybe I should do the same to you, I still have some energy left.”


End file.
